Sumeragi Christmas
by TsubasaSyaoforever
Summary: Pre-TB. The loving twins enjoy the festive season. One-shot


Hokuto placed the wrapped the tinsel around the dark green. She hung spheres from the side, and placed elf's hat at the top.

She smiled and clapped at her creation. In front of her was her brother, his green trousers and matching top draped in tinsel. Spheres hung from his fingers and the elf's hat covered his eyes.

"Uh.. Hokuto-chan?" Subaru asked, his voice muffled by the hat.

"Yes?" Hokuto asked.

"It's a little hard for me to move," Subaru said. Hokuto laughed and began to unwrap the tinsel.

She removed the spheres and hung them on the tree branches. She placed the other decorations on too.

Subaru took of the elf hat and placed it on the floor. He helped Hokuto place the tinsel on branches, and even hung the silver string.

When the most of the tree was finished, Hokuto looked up at the tip of the tree. It was just over twice her height.

She looked at Subaru, whom was already crouching down. She hopped onto his shoulders and sat there as he stood up. Then she stood up, and placed the star on the tree.

"There," She said, smiling.

"W-w-woah!!" Subaru cried as he swayed, swayed, and then fell.

He grabbed her legs so that she wouldn't be flown off and even though they both moaned in pain when they hit the ground, it was soon replaced with laughter.

"Subaru-san! Hokuto-san!"

"Coming!!"

The twins ran into the main room. They bowed in front of their grandmother whom was kneeling in front of them.

"I'm sorry. I know that you two are having fun, but it's time for you to go to bed," The lady Sumragi said.

The two sighed but bounced away and into their room. Everyone who passed could hear the quiet, yet joyful whispers.

Even though it was a celebration for another religion, the Sumeragi household did celebrate it, like many of those in Japan.

Subaru and Hokuto woke up in the morning, buzzing even more then the night before. They got to their feet and sneaked into the room which had the Christmas tree, even with various protest from Subaru.

No one else was around, they were all asleep, and far away too. They knew that this was not the time to sleep near children.

"Let's eat!!" Hokuto exclaimed, clapping her hands together. The two laughed and searched through the parcels for the one with their name on.

They laughed and fooled around, tossing around the elf hat to see whom looked the funniest in it. It was cold, but fun.

Breakfast was served early so that everyone was ready or a very fun day. The servants had the day off yet still helped out.

When it was lighter outside, Hokuto peeped out to see what the weather was like. She cheered in joy.

"Subaru! It's SNOWING!!!!!" She cried. They ran out (well, ore Subaru getting dragged out by his sister), dressed warmly with mittens and everything.

Hokuto picked up a bunch of snow and threw it at Subaru. He threw more snow back, and they had a joyful snowball fight.

Hokuto chucked a large snowball at her brother which sent him to the ground. She laughed.

"I wo- WAH!" She cried, as she slipped and landed right beside Subaru.

"Draw?" Subaru asked. Hokuto nodded and they shook gloved hands.

"You look ridiculous in that elf hat," Hokuto said, giggling.

"I know," Subaru replied.

Never before had it seemed so comfortable to lay down, getting covered in snow. When they finally got up, the snow tumbled off them.

They laughed and smiled, taking each other's hands. They walked inside, still as happy as ever. They hung up their coats, mittens and took of their boots.

Hokuto took Subaru and the two lay under the Christmas tree while waiting for dinner.

"I think we skipped lunch," Hokuto said, pouting.

"Really?" Subaru asked. Hokuto shook her head, smiling.

"You wouldn't notice," Hokuto said.

The two smiled and completely exhausted, fell asleep, grasping onto each other's hands. The two were still smiling, and had never been warmer.

One of the servants walked in and smiled at the two twins, both lying under the Christmas tree. And sparkling over them was the bright star that they had worked so hard to place.

The servant got a rug and placed it over the two. They smiled even more, if that was possible.

"I will save you some dinner," she promised, no one would want to wake such a cute pair.

The sliding door was shut and the star changed colours, gleaming brighter and brighter. And lying under it were the two other stars.

"Ne, Subaru?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas!"

"You two."

**This is my Christmas present to the wonderful Chibi Moko-chan. I think that Subaru got a little OOC at times, but I hope that it wasn't to bad. Thank you for reading!! ^.^**


End file.
